


Watching the Movie

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Family, Gen, Ghosts, Multi, One Shot, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitland-Deetzes watch a movie based off of their lives. They have mixed reactions after the movie finishes.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Watching the Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EighthManBound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthManBound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beetlejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553703) by [BookwormQueen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27). 



The Maitlands and the Deetzes would often hold a horror movie night, watching corny horror films and laughing at how bad the special effects were. It was one of their favorite ways to bond as a family. That and playing games together. Sometimes they would invite Betelgeuse to watch movies with them, other times they wouldn’t (as Betelgeuse was in the Netherworld busy doing something). They didn’t seem to mind though.

This night was one of the nights where Betelgeuse wasn’t busy doing something in the Netherworld and had decided to join his favorite people and ghosts in watching their movie this evening. He plonked down on the couch with a large popcorn bucket sitting upside down on his head and a large grin on his face as he waited for whatever movie it was they decided to watch that night to start. Lydia plopped herself down on the couch beside him, turning to face him and giggling quietly when she noticed the popcorn bucket on his head.

“Beej?” she asked. “What’s with the popcorn bucket on your head? Do you want me to take it off?”

“No!” he said suddenly, scooting away from her and she flinched at how loud his voice was. “I want to wear it on my head.”

“Okay, okay, is it empty?”

“O’course. I didn’t summon a full popcorn bucket, did I? If I did, then the popcorn would have fallen on the floor and nobody would be able to eat it.”

“Point taken,” grumbled Lydia as she folded her arms, turned away from Betelgeuse, and refocused her attention over towards her dad, who was busy putting the movie they were watching that night inside the DVD player. “Hey, uh dad!” she called out to him. “What’re we watching tonight?”

“I too am interested,” said Barbara as she and Adam sat together across from where Lydia and Betelgeuse were sitting.  
  


“Same,” said Delia as she sat down where Charles was also going to be sitting down once he finished putting the movie in.

“What we’re watching tonight,” said Charles as he finished putting the movie in the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and went to sit next to Delia. “Is a movie that’s sure to pique our interests. Its title is similar to Betelgeuse’s name but not quite spelled the same way. It’s a movie called ‘Beetlejuice’.”

“That should be interesting,” said Delia as Charles turned the tv on to the movie. “A movie based off our lives, er, afterlives in the cases of the Maitlands and Betelgeuse that is.”

“Mostly accurate or so I’ve heard,” said Charles.

“Shh,” said Lydia. “Dad, can you start the movie please?”

“Okay, okay, Lydia, I’ll start the movie.”

“Yes! I can’t wait until the movie ends so I can go to bed tonight!” Lydia cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

Charles just sighed, then started the movie.

* * *

“So,” Barbara commented with a laugh as she and Adam watched their movie counterparts die via car crash and drowning. “Our movie counterparts died a different way from us huh?”

“Yeah,” said Adam as he summoned a bowl of popcorn for Lydia and handed it to her. “By drowning. That’s one thing that didn’t happen to us.”

“Please watch the movie,” said Lydia with a laugh as she decided not to eat her popcorn and instead put the still full bowl on her head much like what Betelgeuse was doing earlier with his empty bucket of popcorn.

“Okay, okay,” the Maitlands said in unison as they turned their attention back over towards the tv to continue watching the movie that was apparently based off of their lives.

* * *

“Why does my counterpart have a bushy ponytail?” asked Lydia as she watched her counterpart on the screen.

“I think the better question is,” said Delia with a quiet laugh. “Why is my counterpart interested in art and not crystals?”

“Will you two be quiet so we can finish this movie?” asked Charles with a sigh.

“Does it seem like the guy playing my counterpart hates what he’s doing because that’s what it looks like to me,” said Adam as he studied the body language of his counterpart.

Barbara quickly pecked him on the cheek to quiet him down.

* * *

“Why do both of us get exorcised in the movie?” said Adam as he and Barbara kept their eyes on the screen, watching both of their counterparts go through their almost exorcism. “And by that “Otho” guy of all people?”

“That fraud,” said Delia out of anger. She quickly regained herself.

“Shh,” said everyone else.

* * *

“Why do I get eaten by the Sandworm?” asked Betelgeuse as he stared horrified at the screen.

“Because why not,” said Lydia in a teasing voice.

“Lydia!!!!” her four parents chided.

“Sorry...”

* * *

They reached the end of the movie and, as the credits rolled, the six of them were just sitting there and staring at the screen with wide eyes.

“I...I...I...” was all Adam could say.

“Why does my counterpart have dark Brown curly hair?” asked Barbara, seeming as this was the only thing she could think of. “I never once in my life had dark Brown curly hair.”

“I...uh,” said Charles.

“I don’t know what to say about this,” was all Delia could say.

“THIS MOVIE WAS AWESOME! I’M GOING TO BED NOW! GOODNIGHT, GUYS!” shouted Lydia as she rushed up the stairs.

“Whatevs,” Betelgeuse said as he got, up, went over to the nearest wall, summoned a piece of Green chalk and used it to draw a door to the Netherworld. “I’m going to the Netherworld. See you guys tomorrow.”

The adults of the Maitland-Deetz family stood up, said goodnight to each other and went up to their rooms for the night.

They had to agree on one thing. Although they had mixed reactions, they still thought that it was a very good movie.

A very good movie indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
